The training of clinical investigators has long been a priority of Vanderbilt University. The present proposal builds on this legacy to develop an institutional career development program, the Vanderbilt Clinical Research Scholars (VCRS) Program, for post-doctoral MDs, DOs, or DDS/DMDs who have completed their residency training. The design of the program emphasizes the importance of mentored protected time for research and the importance of collaboration between bench and clinical scientists. Thus, the VCRS is comprised of three major components: 1.) Mentored research apprenticeship. Each candidate will select a Lead Mentor, with input from the Program Director and Executive Committee, prior to formal application to the program. Candidates will be assigned a Training Committee, comprised of the Lead Mentor and 2-3 other scientists, including basic scientists, whose expertise will enhance the candidate's education and career development as a physician-scientist. It is expected that Lead Mentors will come largely from the pool of 124 faculty investigators who conduct research on the Vanderbilt General Clinical Research Center (GCRC). 2.) Participation in either the Master of Science in Clinical Investigation (MSCI) or Master of Publish Health (MPH) programs. The MSCI provides coursework in study design, molecular medicine, genetics, ethics, drug development, biostatistics, and data analysis for trainees focusing on patient-oriented research - including mechanisms of human disease, therapeutic interventions, clinical trials, and the development of new technologies. The MPH program provides coursework for trainees focusing on epidemiologic/behavioral research or outcome/health services research. 3.) Participation in formal career development and mentoring activities. These include a monthly seminar series, Careers in Clinical Research, which addresses topics such as academic "rules of the road," time management, promotion/tenure issues, grants management, and overall program evaluation; an Annual Visiting Clinical Research Scholars program that brings nationally known clinical researchers to Vanderbilt; and a Joint Clinical Research Trainee Retreat, which provides a forum in which trainees in clinical investigation can discuss their research. The program has established an Advisory Committee of faculty with distinguished accomplishments in clinical research and training that will provide mentoring, evaluation and recommendations for program improvement. The VCRS program will train successful new clinical investigators who will serve as leaders role in the post-genomic era.